Factions
Factions Factions are groups which make up the majority of ships and bases present in a universe. Being different groups, they have a wide range of personalities, behaviors and goals. An example of a prominent faction is Lambda Corp. If you work hard by building up a fleet and constructing stations, you may become one of the major factions. * Not all listed factions are in each universe. * Some factions may vary in power between universes, such as Deep Space Mining Corporation being far more superior than New World Mining in Universe 1, while the latter flourishes in Universe 2. Diplomacy At the start of the game, your standing with all existing factions will depend on what game type you chose when starting a new universe. However, it's possible to change the current relationship between you and any factions. The current relationship between you and a certain faction is shown by a bar. This bar will change accordingly based on what you have done to the faction itself or its allies. The left side of the bar shows a negative relationship if it is filled by any percentage. The right side of the bar works the same way, but it shows a positive relationship. The right side is drained if you attack the property of any faction's or the property of its allies, and filled if you attack the faction's enemies. Many of the generated factions will be allied with each other but players are only able to be temporarily allied with a mercenary who they hire. It is not currently possible to be "allied" with any other type of factions. Terran Expeditionary Force Rating: Primary Faction Personality: Honourable Enemies: Pirates and rebels The TEF are one of the oldest factions in the game canonically, and control several sectors in the original universe. The TEF, along with Lambda, took the leap into the new universe before the wormhole collapsed. Trademarks: * Overlord-class Cruiser-carrier * Ares-class Destroyer * Flyer-class Fighter * Large fleets * Broad reach * Trade hub Lambda Corporation Rating: Primary Faction Personality: Normal Enemies: Bandits and other raiders Lambda is a massive corporation, having control over the entirety of the Beta Pindola sector. Lambda, along with the TEF, took the leap into the new universe before the wormhole collapsed. Trademarks: * Magnus-class Battleship-carrier * Creon-class Freighter-frigate * Large fleets * Trade hub CLL Systems Rating: Interuniverse Powerhouse/ Tertiary Faction Personality: Honourable Enemies: Black Sail, Fortuna, Bandits CLL Systems are one of the four starship manufacturers and distributors in all universes. While usually not physically appearing, it can be safely assumed that they are rich beyond all belief. CLL Systems owns a shipyard in Tau Dalmus in Universe 2. Trademarks * Ship manufacturer and distributor * Often does not physically appear beyond presence of ships made by them. Al-Ghat Galactic Rating: Primary Faction Personality: Crooked Enemies: Black Sail Al-Ghat Galactic is another massive corporation, this one dealing in the shadier workings of the Universe, though not so shady as to associate with pirate factions openly. Sometimes allied with bandit factions. Trademarks: * Medium sized fleets, mostly composed of Destroyers and Frigates. * Numerous patrollers, comprising of Drakes, Ares's, and Flyers. Deep Space Mining Corporation Rating: Secondary Faction/ Known Faction Personality: Honourable Enemies: Black Sail, Fortuna, Bandits, other raiders The DMSC is a larger than normal mining enterprise, having miners in nearly all asteroid-filled sectors. Trademarks: * Largest NPC mining enterprise. * Typically own several refineries throughout the Universe * Large amount of Hauler-M ships New World Mining Rating: Known Faction/ Primary Faction Personality: Honourable Enemies: Black Sail, Bandits NWM is also a mining enterprise, though not as widespread as the DSMC. They often own refineries in less populated areas of space, or in edge systems. Trademarks: * Second-largest mining enterprise in Universe 1. Largest mining enterprise in Universe 2. * Owns 1-3 refineries throughout the universe Bluestar Express Rating: Tertiary Faction Personality: Honourable Enemies: Black Sail, Fortuna, Bandits, other raiders Bluestar Express is a small business enterprise, specializing in small scale freight shipping and passenger ferrying. Trademarks: * Hauler, Pioneer, and Shuttle freighters * Hauler-P and Pioneer-P passenger transports NewHaven Freight Rating: Tertiary Faction Personality: Honourable Enemies: Black Sail, Fortuna, other raiders NewHaven Freight is a larger scale cargo shipping service, typically utilizing Haulers, Creons, and the occasional Magnus to ship large loads across the universe. Trademarks: * Creon and Hauler freighters * Shuttle patrollers and traders Arco Couriers Rating: Quaternary Faction Personality:Honourable Enemies: Black Sail, Fortuna, Bandits, other raiders The Arco Couriers service is a very small enterprise, typically using only shuttles and the occasional hauler to ship small loads across the universe. Trademarks: * Haulers and Shuttle traders * Occasional stations Zeta Group Rating: Quaternary Faction Personality: Normal Enemies: None The Zeta Group is a small faction, theorized to be a simple drug cartel, or at the delivery service of one. Zeta trade runs, composed of shuttles, hornets, and haulers, typically carry the drug 'Impulse', which is a 'performance enhancing' drug, improving reflexes and spatial reasoning of pilots. Fortuna Rebels Rating: Secondary Faction Personality: Crooked Enemies: TEF, Bluestar, DSMC, Arco, NewHaven, other lawful factions The Fortuna Rebels are a small faction, whose primary enemies are the TEF. This is because the Fortuna Rebels were unhappy with the militarization of the TEF, who they believed was only to be a peacekeeper of the universe. The Fortuna Rebels have several well placed connections, shown by their usage of Overlord-class Cruiser-carriers and Destroyers. Trademarks: * Large fleets * Second biggest threat to the TEF and trade enterprises * Outposts in fringe systems * Flyer and Hornet patrollers Black Sail Rating: Primary Faction Personality: Evil Enemies: Al-Ghat, Bluestar, DSMC, NWM, TEF, Arco, NewHaven, other lawfuls The Black Sail faction, founded by Keno Duerr, is primarily a pirate association. Though hostile with most other trade corporations, they are neutral to the Lambda Corporation - this is due to Keno Duerr, the leader of Black Sail, being a retired Lambda Naval Officer. Trademarks: * Large fleets * Only pirate faction to have a Magnus * Large amount of stations in a sole stronghold * Owns large amounts of Ares-class and Orion-class defenders Bandits Rating: Primary Faction Personality: Evil Enemies: Al-Ghat, Bluestar, DSMC, NWM, TEF, Arco, Lambda, lawfuls The Bandits are less of an actual faction, and more of a always present placeholder for the 'bad guys' of the universe. While initially hostile to most starting professions, they are often able to be truced if you can manage to please them enough. Trademarks: * Large fleets * Typically unorganized * Flyer and Hornet bandits * Occasional Overlord bandit/defender TJ's Breakers Rating: Quaternary Faction Personality: Crooked Enemies: None TJ's Breakers is a faction in the form of a single Repair Shop in Eta Solus. It possesses no known ships. Trademarks: * Single Repair Shop in Eta Solus * 2-3 Laser III Turrets around said Repair Shop ADR Technologies Rating: Inter-Universe Ship Manufacturer Personality: Enemies: ADR Technologies is one of the four major ship manufacturers/distributors in the universe. However, it is also the only one which does not make a physical appearance in any of the universes. Trademarks: * Most of the "civilian" ships are products of ADR Technologies. Minor Factions Minor factions are small NPC players ('''also '''NOT REAL '''player controlled) '''factions with different size. In the factions menu they are shown has one letter and name like: A.Torres for Alberto Torres and C. Viola for Celia Viola. Some minor factions may also be corporations, shown in the list the same as the other factions. Eliminating Factions Eliminating a faction consists of destroying the faction's property. Note that you will reduce your standing with your target and its allies. Once all of a faction's stations and ships are destroyed, the faction will be removed. Category:Basic Information Category:Politics